The New Journey
by jenn2142
Summary: He's Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain. She's Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl. When they were 12, nobody though they would end up together. Then, they found the lightning thief, explored the sea of monsters, bore the titan's curse, wandered the labyrinth, fought Kronos-and finally found each other. They're back with a new journey, the journey of their love life! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, started in March 2014. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm kind of still getting used to how this account thingamajig works. So, as I said, I'm new here, and I would reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllly appreciate it if you read and review (emphasis on the word really :) )! And if you already read to the end of this A/N, you just made my day! (Also, let me know what you think of the disclaimer. This is my first attempt at one, and I just tried the creative approach cuz I read fanfics with a ton of cool creative disclaimers.)**

**DISCLAMER: **

**Me: *thinks to self: get ready to think of some more creative disclaimers***

**Leo: Yup! Cuz that's because Jennifer here doesn't own PJO or HOO... Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I told Percy to do the first disclaimer because he's the demigod that started it all!**

**Leo: Yeah, but I figured you would prefer me, 'cuz I'm the Super-sized McShizzle... and all the ladies LOVE a bad boy!**

**Percy: **Whiny tone** I wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Sorry Percy, but some other guy *cough*Leo*cough*, decided to do it... you can do the next one!**

**Percy: **Whiny Tone** But I wanna do it! So everyone, Jennifer doesn't own the PJO or HOO- Rick Riordan does**

**Leo: That's what I just said! *pouts***

**Percy: But I said it last *satisfied smirk on face***

**Me: You guys... just let them read the story. And don't forget to read and review! Now on with the story (finally!)...**

"Dude! That wasn't fair! Rematch!" Jason grinned as Percy beat him in an arm wrestle- yet again. Percy kept using his water powers to splatter a cup of water on Jason's head, distracting Jason and making him lose the arm wrestle.

Percy grinned. Him, Jason, Leo, and Frank were trying to be "normal" after the war with Gaea. They were currently on the Argo II, heading to Camp Half Blood. Chiron had told them that they were to attend college in New Rome, so the girls were studying up on their school subjects... while the boys... not so much. The way they put it, they were "already 22", and "had saved the world so many times, they didn't need to learn their multiplication facts".

Percy and Jason placed their elbows on Leo's bed, and began to arm wrestle. This time though, Jason used his powers to shock Percy, causing Percy to pull back.

"Ha! You withdrew! I win!" As Jason did his happy dance, Percy grinned and bent down to pick up a cup of water that had fell down during Jason's and Percy's arm wrestles. As he bent down, a small gray box slipped out of his pocket.

"Dude! What's that?" Jason asked suspiciously, as Percy blushed furiously, and tried to pick it up and stuff it back into his pocket, but not before they attracted the attention of Leo and Frank, who were having their own MythoMagic game. Leo quickly scooped up the box, and Jason and Frank crowded around him. As Leo opened the box, Percy watched as his three friends' faces filled with surprise and happiness...

Because inside the box was a silver ring, with a sparkling diamond in the center.

**How did you guys like it? You know, you don't have to say your opinion out loud, because people will stare at you when you blurt an opinion about a fanfiction! So do your reputation (and ME!) a favor and review in that awesome box down below! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! I didn't update for so long... sorry! I'm sort of a competitive athlete (No, not nationals, and not even state level, but I do compete) and I train 5 days a week (8 hours a week). I'm pretty happy with the way that things turned out, but I wanted a little more reviews. Anyways, here are my shoutouts:**

**First to Abigail Grace Mandogirl, my first reviewer! Thanks so much for your review! It totally made my day! Here's a big cookie for you (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;)  
**

**Next to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP. She was my second reviewer, and yet again, her review made my day. You get a cookie too. (:::::::::::::::::::)  
**

**My 3rd reviewer was a Guest, but it was still a very kind review (:::::)**

**You guys, I had 196 views, but only 3 reviews? Please, please, please, review! It doesn't have to be positive. If you don't like it, I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer**

**Piper: So everyone, Jennifer doesn't own-**

**Percy: *Bursts in, out of breath and sees Piper* NOOOO! Piper, I wanna do it.**

**Piper: Sorry, but you were late.**

**Percy: I'll alternate between calling you Pipes and Beauty Queen for a month if you don't let me do the disclaimer!**

**Piper: Fine! *Charmspeaks* Don't forget to read and review!**

**Percy: Whatevs. Jennifer doesn't own PJO or HOO... Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: Okay guys... on with the story!**

3rd Person

Percy had been through Tartarus and back, but nothing was more nerve-wracking for him than those couple seconds, watching his friends digest his news. He didn't have to worry, though.

"Congratulations! When are you gonna ask?" Frank grinned and looked at his blushing friend. He still remembered when Percy showed up at Camp Jupiter, with no memory except for his memory of Annabeth. He knew right then that they would end up together.

"Hey, man! Good job... your finally going to man up and pop the question, aren't you? I've been waiting for this moment since you guys slept together in the stables!" Jason chuckled at his friend, causing his friend to turn even redder, if that was possible.

But it was Leo who reacted the most, sending Jason and Frank rolling on the bed, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. "WHAAAAAAAAAT? Oooh, Percy, your finally gonna man up? When you pop the question, be sure to tell me, so I can get the Stolls to videotape you!" Leo began jumping up and down like a maniac, when he suddenly stopped, and smiled slyly. "Can we name it Leo Jr.?"

"Shut up!" Percy said, only half jokingly. "If you guys stopped teasing me to pay attention, I'm planning to ask her in 1 week, during our anniversary. By that time, we will be back at Camp Half Blood, and I already Iris-Messaged asked Clarisse and the Stolls to throw us in the lake, just like they did when we were 16."

Leo started with his baby voice, "Awwww, Percy has this all planned out. Who would have known that Kelp-for-Brains could _plan_?"

Jason and Frank laughed, and the sound was so carefree and happy, that Percy just had to join in too.

**_Line Break_**

Piper's POV

I sat crossed legged on the bed in Hazel's room. I was with Annabeth and Hazel. Homework and worksheets lay beside me, all but forgotten. Annabeth was entertaining us with some of the funniest Seaweed Brain stories. Suddenly, the Aphrodite in me came out, and I just had to as Annabeth a question.

"Do you ever think about marriage with him?" Annabeth and Hazel just looked at me wide eyed, so I rushed to explain "I mean, I was just wondering."

"I guess." Those two words came out of Annabeth's mouth with a deep sigh. "I mean, duh, I'm pretty sure we will get married eventually, after all we've been through, but I don't want to say that we'll get married in the near future. Honestly, if Percy does ask me, I'm sure that it'll be because I've dropped a bunch of hints or that you two already married and Jason and Frank are razzing him up about it. But when he does ask, I'm sure that I will say yes". Annabeth said this all in one breath, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Someone's been giving this a lot of thought", I said, waggling my eyebrows, causing Hazel to look scandalized.

"Shut up" Annabeth said, giving me a light punch in the shoulder.

"Come on. There is like a 0.00000000000000000000000001% chance that you'll be married after us. With the relationship between you and Percy, I'll bet you'll have kids before Hazel is at a respectable marriage age- no offense Hazel." I glance at Hazel before looking back at Annabeth and smirking playfully. "Can we name one of them Piper Jr.?"

**Okay, I just want to start a sort of competition thing. I mentioned above that I play a sport. What sport do I play? Leave your guesses (along with your opinion of the story!) in the review box! Until someone guesses it, I'll start leaving hints. First person to guess correctly gets a shoutout, and gets to choose the topic (appropriate please) of my very first one-shot and have it dedicated to them!**

**HINT: My sport is considered one of the most expensive sports there is.**

**Don't forget to leave your guess in the review box (along with your opinion of the story.**


End file.
